


Avisuma - Tears of Flame

by drysia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Being a little fire mage can't be easy, Clan Lavellan - Freeform, First time for magic, Gen, Young Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drysia/pseuds/drysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the prompt "When did your mage’s magic first manifest?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avisuma - Tears of Flame

She ran. Bare feet against cold grass, angry tears streaming from her cheek. 

Lavellan Clan’s aravels were far behind her–  her brother would be worried. _Good. He should be worried!_ Drysia rarely fought with her older brother, but this time left her so angry she ran away as fast as she could. 

But once she stopped and looked around things no longer seemed familiar. Her heart dropped when she realized she was lost. She was _Dalish_ , she couldn’t be lost! But even Dalish children aren’t supposed to stray this far from their _hahren_. 

“You there! Little girl!” 

A human. Her tongue felt deadened in her mouth and she began to shake so hard she couldn’t move. Her brother was right, she was just a little girl. 

“Little girl! Are you lost?” The human approached, hand outstretched. 

They were so big. He was twice as wide as Ghestlin, the strongest hunter in the clan. And hair covered his entire face. _Breathe. Be brave_. She willed herself so hard to be brave, but instead she just felt fear. 

Warmth flooded her entire body. It pulsed within her veins–  she was burning up and it scared her even more. The burning threatened to consume her; she clenched her fist and willed and willed and willed. 

His mood shifted, “Oh! You’re an elf.”  The hair on his face made him impossible to read. He continued to approach.  
Too close.

“No!” She yelled and released the fear and with it the fire within. The human put his hands up to protect himself, as flames sprung up between him and the lost little girl. Flames encircled Drysia, but she knew they wouldn’t hurt. 

Footsteps. The pounding of the human as he ran away. More foot steps, these quiet and familiar. 

“ _Ma'halla_ , it’s me! Take it down, Drysia. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for yelling at you.” 

Nethras, her brother. He was worried, but she took little comfort in that now. _Be brave._ She tried again and failed. Her fists unclenched and the fires faltered as her tears began to fall.


End file.
